The Heir Diaries
by MissAtonamy
Summary: The tale of two girls, who can control anything and everything. All they needed was to give each other a little help. / Not Slash!
1. I Forgot To Tell You

**_Authors Note:_**_ Here's my first ever Harry Potter fan fiction. I hope you like it, and please review._

**The Heir Diaries.**

**Chapter One: I Forgot To Tell You.**

The bright sun glared in through Iris' white window. Glittering dust specs were visible in the sunlight as Iris' eyes blinked open. Her fluffy white long-haired Chihuahua Minty jumped onto the bed, poking Iris with her wet nose as she stroked Minty behind the ear.

There was a knock on her door, and her mum walked in holding a box. Her mum Mena sat on the end of the bed as she looked at her fifteen year old daughter.

"Yes, mum?" Iris said softly.

Her mum looked up. She was slowly becoming scared. What has happened? She wondered what she had done this time.

"Sweetie, you know how you're, well, _different_?" Mena stuttered on the last word.

Iris' face expression went from scared to confused as she nodded. Her mother coughed awkwardly as she opened the box, handing Iris a letter with her name on it. She opened it and read it aloud to both herself and to her mother. Oh, and Minty, too.

**_Hogwarts School Of Witches and Wizardry_**

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall._

_Dear Miss Iris Romanovs, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins as soon as you are enrolled. We await your owl eagerly. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom,  
Deputy Headmaster._

_Uniform__  
Students will require:  
Sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
Standard Book of Spells, Group 5, by Miranda Goshawk._

_Other Equipment__  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

Iris looked at the letter strangely. She then looked up at her mother. "When did I receive this letter?" she asked, looking back down at the letter and then back up at her mother.

Mena was looking at the floor. "You received one four years ago, but this one just came," she answered honestly.

Iris' eyes widened as she stared unbelievingly at her mother. Iris felt her cheeks flush a shade of red as she counted to ten in her head; she looked back at her mother.

"Why didn't you show me this before? And why are you showing it now?" she asked, her voice almost hitting the point of hysteria.

Mena looked at her daughter, taking in the young woman she had become; she had long red curly hair down past her waist, was at a medium height, was rather curvy and thin, and had cupid bow lips, with light blue eyes and long black eyelashes, and rather pale skin, unlike her mothers tanned skin. Mena smiled at her beautiful daughter as she sighed.

"I didn't want you too leave me. You're all I have left."

Iris' face softened, though she knew this was no the whole truth, and that her mother wasn't telling her something. Contrariwise, she stood up and went over to her mother, wrapping her arms around her neck and giving her a big hug. Minty, feeling abandoned, jumped onto Mena's lap, and Mena pulled the small dog into the hug. They all pulled away after a few minutes.

"I forgot about it after a while, but this new letter has made me think that I should let you go," Mena told her daughter quietly.

Iris' face lit up. "Really? Yes! I'm going to be a witch!" Iris screamed happily, as she picked up Minty and jumped around the room. Then suddenly she stopped as she looked at her dog. "They didn't say we were aloud dogs."

Minty's face dropped, but Mena edged in excitedly. "Don't worry they will make an exception."

Iris looked at the wall weirdly. Earlier that week her mum had taken her to a place called Diagon Alley. She had gotten a ten inch willow wand with a dragon heartstring core and all the other stuff on the letter, but now her mum was telling her to run into a wall at Kings Cross Station between the platforms nine and ten.

"Are you being serious?" Iris asked as Mena indicated for her to run.

Iris looked from her mother, to the wall, and then at Minty sitting on the top of the trolley, looking nervously at the wall. Giving in, Iris held her breath as she started running. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel the impact of crashing into the wall, but when she didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes to find herself looking at a red train. She grinned happily down at minty, who was panting from the excitement. She then felt the pocket of her jeans buzz, and she took out her mobile, then read the text she had just gotten.

**From; Mum**

**To; Iris**

**Good luck, sweetie. Have fun at Hogwarts. See you when you come back for Christmas. **

Iris smiled fondly as she slipped her phone back into her pocket.

After Iris got rid of her stuff and the trolley, she walked along the isle of the train with Minty in her arms, looking for a free compartment to sit in. When she found one that no one was sitting in, she walked in and sat down, placing Minty next to her. She opened her bag as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She took out a black notebook with a lock on it. She unlocked it with the key on her necklace as she took out her blue ink pen and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_I cannot believe what has happened to me today. I have found out I am a witch._ _My powers are not abnormal anymore. My mum explained to me that I am still much more different with my other unique skills, such as; I can read minds, make people thinks things that aren't true, I can see things that are happening in the present, even when I'm not there, and I can shape shift into a wolf. I also have telekinesis. Hm, to be honest, I just thought I was a freak of nature really._ _But now I know different. My mum also said that there is a name for people like me. Apparently, I'm called a Watcher._

Iris stopped writing as she heard the door slide open. Three students entered. She quickly signed her name, then closed the diary and locked it, placing it back into her bag. She then looked up, and she saw two boys and a girl. They stood there staring at Iris, all three eyeing her curiously since she didn't look like a first year, and they also had never seen her around before.

One of them, a cute boy with black hair and hazel eyes, smiled innocently at Iris. "Can we sit here?" he asked sweetly.

Iris nodded, and then took in what the other two looked like. The girl had very frizzy brown hair, she was a medium build, and had coffee brown eyes. The other boy had red hair and looked rather lost, with his bright blue eyes. Iris thought that the boy with black hair was cuter than the boy with red hair.

The frizzy-haired girl sat next to me as the two boys sat opposite us. Minty jumped onto my lap, trying to keep out of the way of the three strangers.

The boy with black hair spoke again. "Are you new?" he asked, and Iris nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm James Potter." He pointed at the boy with red hair. "He is George Weasley the Second."

He then pointed at the girl, who said; "Didn't you parents ever teach you that it's rude to point?" The girl then looked at Iris and smiled. "I'm Jane Granger."

The boy called George made a _humph_ noise. "You're supposed to be Jane Weasley, but _nooo_; you wanted mum's maiden name."

Iris grinned at the group. "It's nice to meet you all. I am Iris Odessa Romanovs."

Just as she said this, the door slid open and a boy with platinum blond hair stood there, with two large boys standing behind him. "Well if it isn't Potter, Weasel, and Granger." His voice was very snooty, and he had air of authority about him. Just as he finished the sentence, his eyes drifted over to Iris. "Well, who do we have here?" he asked, smiling sweetly at her.

Iris rolled her eyes as Minty barked at the boy. The boy jumped back and demanded to know what the hell Minty was. Offended, Minty barked angrily as Iris glared at the boy.

"Minty is my dog; I thought you would already know that, being the same race and all," she yelled angrily at the boy.

Iris then saw Jane holding a book, so as the boy established what Iris had said, she used her telekinesis to make the book rise. Only Jane noticed because the others were staring at Iris. The book went just above the boys head, but he didn't notice anything, continuing to smirk arrogantly.

"Do you know who I am?" he demanded.

"Oh, great, another dude who doesn't know who the hell he is," Iris laughed. "But I do know this. First you were an idiot, but now you are an idiot with a headache."

The boy stared strangely at her. "I don't have a head—" He was suddenly cut off as Iris started using the book to bash him on the head.

He and his friends ran off as Iris gave Jane her book back, sliding the door closed with her mind, and stroking Minty. The boys sat there dumbstruck. Jane and Iris laughed at them. The train started moving and Iris started explaining what had just happened and what she was.

Before she knew it, she was at Hogwarts, beginning a new path in a life that was just about to become exciting.


	2. Meetings

**The Heir Diaries.**

**Chapter Two: Meetings.**

Whilst James and George got over her Gifts, Iris skipped off the toilets with Jane to get dressed into her school robes; a black skirt, crisp white shirt, black pumps, a plain grey tie, and a heavy black robe, with a Hogwarts badge stitched to it. When the girls arrived back at the compartment, the boys went off to change into their robes. The girls took this as an advantage to get to know each other better. When the boys came back, Jane and Iris had become rather close, and already knew a ton about each other.

Iris was just taking out her mobile phone when Jane snatched it off her. "Hey, that's my phone," Iris huffed, annoyed.

"I know, but if you walk into Hogwarts with it, it will explode," Jane explained, her lips set in a straight line, her eyes giving Iris the look that said, 'I'm deadly serious.'

"Okay then…" Iris frowned, unhappy. "I guess it's just going to have to stay here for safe keeping."

Iris took the phone from Jane and stood up. She then stuffed the phone underneath the cushions of the compartment seat's, wincing at the thought of losing her social support, not being able to contact all of her muggle friends. Though placing on a fake smile, she swung her backpack onto her back and placed Minty in her arms, and left the train, Jane, George, and James following after her.

As they arrived at the great hall, James, George, and Jane walked towards one of the tables. Iris was about to follow, but a rather tall and young looking man, with greasy black hair and a big nose stopped her,

"Miss Romanovs, I see you have _finally_ arrived," he said.

The man's voice was as smooth as silk and would have been very relaxing to listen to had he not seemed snooty, looking at Iris with distaste. Iris nodded; keeping her ground s she stared sternly up at the man.

"Well, it is_ lovely _to meet you. I am Professor Snape. This way, please."

The man, Professor Snape, drifted off with such elegance, and Iris followed. Unfortunately (not for her, but for the professor), she got a bit bored as they walked, she opened her mind listening for any interesting thoughts. She didn't find any worth listening to, so she concentrated on the professor before her.

_How dare Longbottom think of resending that girl's mother a letter. Doesn't he know that she could bring us all down? Fool._

Iris stopped short and was about to confront Professor Snape, but before the words could leave her mouth, a man with dark brown hair came closer. She supposed this was Professor Longbottom, the deputy headmaster of Hogwarts. Iris stroked her fingers through Minty's fur as she was escorted to sit on a lone wooden in front of everybody.

Before she sat down though, she ran to Jane and gave her minty, and then immediately went straight back and sat down as a hat was placed on her head. It started talking, making Iris jump from surprise.

_A talking hat, what next? , __A __Flying monkey?_ She laughed to herself, but it seemed the hat had heard her thoughts and his tone sounded insulted.

_I'll have you know, Miss Romanovs, that talking hats are common in the wizarding world, _spoke the hat, though only to her. _Hmm, now let's see… you have spunk, and you are very brave. You'd make a good Gryffindor. But there is something else I see. You are witty and clever, the works of a Ravenclaw, but no, Slytherin would suite you well. You are sneaky and ambitious… no, no, Gryffindor is the house for you._

Iris had absolutely no idea what the hat was talking about, but it all made sense to her when she heard the hat yell the words, "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat was removed as she sprinted over to where Jane, George, and James were (they'd all been beckoning her over, so she guessed they were all in Gryffindor, sitting at the Gryffindor table).

Iris soon found that they were all related. James' father Harry was married to Ginny, his mother, whose brother Ron, George's father, was married to Hermione, Jane's mother. After listening to them, they introduced Iris to a few other people; Lucy Love good, the daughter of a close family friend, and Jane and George's little twin sisters, Mary and Anna.

After shaking hands with her three new friends, Iris saw a drop dead gorgeous but seriously slutty girl sitting next to the blonde boy who she had met and abused earlier that day on the Hogwarts Express. As she asked who she was, James rolled his eyes, George sighed, and Jane started explaining.

"That little skank is Dervona Parkinson," Jane began. "As you can see, she is a major slut, always dressed in high stilettos, short skirts, and tight blouses. Don't be fooled by her hair; it was originally brown, but she dyed it dirty blond. The boy sitting next to her I'm sure you remember; Scorpius Malfoy, the Slytherin you hit with my book." Jane giggled; it was a memory she would be telling her kids.

A smile came to Iris' lips as she remembered. It had been pretty funny… okay, no, it had been hilarious. Just as she was about to start giggling as well, she saw a girl with long, luscious, curled black hair, scared and bruised pale skin, and nails that were painted dark blue. Iris looked down at her own nails; glittery black, like usual. She looked back at the girl to see she was sitting on her own.

Nudging Jane, she pointed towards the gothic girl. "Who's that, then?" she asked.

Jane looked down at her hands as she stuttered. "That's Juno Valentine. There are countless ways to describe Juno Valentine. She's like, a Queen. Everyone is scared of her, yet she doesn't talk to anyone. She has a way of torturing people; one look and bam! You're running for the hills. She's gorgeous and looks innocent, but in reality, she's evil to the heart. So evil, she makes Voldemort look like a fairy princess."

Iris looked back at Juno, seeing a smile creep onto her face. Wondering why she was smiling, Iris stood up, clicking her fingers for Minty to follow as she walked towards Juno. Many gasps and stuttering followed her, and when she finally got there, she sat down in front of the girl, with a lovely smile that said, 'hey, let's be friends.'

"Hey there, I'm Iris Romanovs," she introduced herself, watching with amusement as Minty jumped onto the seat next to silent girl.

When she looked back up, she saw Juno had bottomless black eyes that made you feel as if you were falling, falling, falling, right down a deep, dark hole. A cruel smirk on her face, Juno stood up and walked away in her designer black skinny jeans, black stilettos, white shirt with rolled up sleeves, and green tie. Iris could now see why everyone was so scared of her.

Going back to her friends, Iris saw how George and James were avoiding eye contact with her. Were they going to ignore her because she had made contact with the enemy? Iris hoped not.

"Can you show me around, Jane?" asked Iris, wanting to get away from the stares of many.

Jane nodded, seemingly happy for an excuse to get away from the Great Hall.

The two best friends walked around the school for a while as Jane showed Iris the castle. After her grand tour, Jane left Iris to wonder about herself, and as Iris walked out onto a field, she spotted the broom she had bought earlier in a damp wooden shed. She took it and went to the middle of the field, placed the broom on the ground and concentrated.

"Up!" she called out to the broom, which shot up and hit her open palm.

Once again, Iris smiled happily as she climbed onto it. Looking around to see if no one was watching, she pushed of the ground to find herself hovering in the air. A soft giggle escaped her lips as she went higher and higher, taking in the breathtaking scenery around her; the Forbidden Forest, the Black Lake, and the very magnificent Hogwarts Castle.

_(Iris' Point of View.)_

I felt the wind blow through my hair as I circled the field, laughing my pretty little head off. It was the best feeling I was having, like I was on top of the world. I started going faster and faster as I looked down and saw Minty watching me intently. She barked from excitement as I swooped down, pulling her onto the broom. She fitted perfectly as we sped around Hogwarts.

Seeing that the sun was slowly setting, I started to slow down as my broom began to shake. I sighed and started to get lower, but my broom just kept on shaking. My leg fell off as I grabbed the handle. Minty looked at me, her eyes showing me how scared she was, as my fingers began to slip. Suddenly, I dropped, holding my breath, closing my eyes, waiting for the impact of the ground.

I was surprised when I felt myself land on something warm and strong, and when I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was white blonde hair. As my eyes adjusted to the newly found darkness, I saw the rest of the boy and noticed it was Scorpius Malfoy. I looked away from his face, seeing Minty still sitting on my broom. The boy muttered something and the broom lowered down to in front of us.

Just then the broom dropped, and Minty went tumbling off, barking excitedly. She'd had a great time, despite that I had fallen. And now all of a sudden, I felt strangely exhausted, and the last thing I could remember was being tucked into a strange bed and being told goodnight, with a soft kiss on the cheek.

I had excellent dreams that night, about a blond prince on a white horse and a red-haired princess in a crumbling tower.

_(Normal Point of View.)_

Iris stretched, yawning as she sat up, shaking her head as she said to herself; "That was one hell of a crazy dream." She sighed happily, but then she heard another voice, which broke her from her dreamy state.

"What was?" someone asked suddenly.

Iris looked up quickly, seeing Jane standing in front of one of the beds, her hair down, straighter than yesterday, and she was wearing a burgundy knee-length dress with black tights,

"Never mind," Iris sighed as she climbed out of bed, stroking Minty's fur, and she then walked over to her part of the wardrobe she had put her stuff into yesterday.

"By the way, as it's a Saturday, we don't have any classes," Jane began slowly as she pulled on a pair of shiny patent flats. "So I was wondering, because you might not want to wait until Monday, I could teach you some spells now."

A large grin appeared on Iris' face as she nodded. Jane smiled happily before saying; "You might want to get dressed first though."

A laugh that was so obviously trying to be stifled escaped past Jane's lips as Iris started prancing around the room, looking for a nice outfit, saying all the while; "You go down to the hall without me. This may take some time." And seriously, it was going to take some time. Iris took _forever_ getting ready in the morning.

Jane nodded as she left Iris to get dressed.

Iris walked into the Great Hall ten minutes later, feeling everyone's eyes on her; most of them were full of envy at how beautiful she was. She was wearing a stripey light blue and crisp white halter top, with a hot pink guitar on it, and a black denim mini skirt, with a big white leather belt, with a light pink buckle to match. She also wore white and pink stripey tights, and blue, silver and black converses.

Wolf whistles and cat calls were heard throughout the hall as Iris sat next to Jane, loading her plate with food, and as she started eating her pancakes, which were covered in ketchup and marshmallows, she looked up and saw everyone staring at her still. She swallowed and turned to glare them all away, but instead saw the blonde haired boy, Scorpius.

She smiled as she stood up; she wasn't that much shorter than him, so she looked him straight in the eyes as she smirked. She didn't know whether the dream was real or not, so she didn't know if she should thank him. If it had been real, it would've been rude not to. But it was fake, she would seem silly saying thank you for no reason.

Suddenly Scorpius leaned down to her ear. "Do you have a map? I think I just got lost in your eyes," he whispered huskily.

No matter how seductive he was trying to be, Iris just had to stifle a laugh as she replied; "Pfft, please! That is like, the oldest line in the book of cheesiest pick up lines," she laughed. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm trying to enjoy my breakfast, so scoot!" Iris signaled for him to leave as she sat back down, finishing her food.

An hour or two later, Iris was gripping onto her wand as Jane stood next to her down near between the Black Lake and the Forbidden Forest, explaining the spell to make a person's teeth grow larger. Fred stood A few meters away, looking very nervous and scared in one. Once Jane was sure Iris understood, she allowed Iris to face Fred and practice the spell.

"_Densaugeo_!" she called out, flicking her wand gracefully.

Fred was suddenly hit with a blast of light, and Iris' hand flew to her mouth as Fred stood up. Iris couldn't help but laugh at the size of his teeth; they were hamster teeth. Whilst Jane walked over to correct them, putting them back in order, Iris saw Juno walking towards them. Jane and Fred went silent as Juno walked straight up to Iris; they were both the same Height, so they could look each other in the eyes,

"You want Jane to teach you spells you already know?" Juno questioned, her bottomless black eyes giving Iris the creeps.

Now even she, the bravest of them all, wanted to run for the hills. But Iris stood firm, with her head cocked to the side, as Juno walked backward, pulling out her wand. Were they going to duel? She hoped not.

"There is a much easier way to do this, _Avis_!"

A flock of black birds shot from Juno's twelve inch black mahogany wand that had a fiary wing core. Iris jumped out of the way, so they missed hitting her.

"Game on, sister." Iris had just agreed to a real challenge. "_Aguamenti!_"

A blast of water hit Juno; she'd been too late to dodge the spell, not expecting Iris to accept a duel with the Queen of Mean.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Usually I write about sisnister or sappy stuff, but today was a whole new day. Today I met _her_; Iris Odesses Romanovs. She was sorted into Gryffindor - _Gryffindor!_ She should have been sorted into Slytherin, but noooo. She doesn't even know who she is! ...Well, I do. I know more about us for the both of us. And I'm not going to stop until I'm the more powerful out of the both of us. _

_- Juno Riddle-Valentine._


	3. Attention to Detention

**The Heir Diaries.**

**Chapter Three: Attention to Detention.**

Iris dodged a colourful blast of light as Juno hurled an orange flame at her from the palm of her hand. Not expecting something so strange to happen, she stood in shock before coming to her senses and jumping behind a tree. The fire ball hit the tree and blew a hole through the middle. Iris once again had the jump out of the way.

In the commotion of all the jumping out of the way, Iris dropped her wand somewhere and dropped to her knees to look for it, but Juno was continuously hurling balls of fire at her, so she quickly gave up after being hit in the arm, a big black burn spreading down and around, and decided to use her telekinesis powers.

Juno thought she was winning this battle, but suddenly the trunk of a tree was hurtling towards her. She ducked low, but a lone branch smacked her in the cheek, forming a purple bruise and a long scar from the bottom of her eye downwards. Her anger built up higher as she stood gracefully, dropping her wand on the ground.

The wind suddenly picked up, a mighty storm beginning to brew, and Iris was thrown backwards into the Black Lake. A sinister laugh escaped Juno's lips as she watched Iris gasp for air as she kicked and splashed around the water, swimming for the shore.

Iris saw a stern looking tabby cat strutting past as she came to the shore, and pointed her finger at it. It floated up high in the air and was about to throw it at Juno when a high pitched scream was heard, yelling for her to stop what she was doing. She looked around and saw Professor Longbottom running towards them.

Spinning around fast to face them, the cat escaped her telekinesis powers and was hurled towards the Forbidden Forest, disappearing between the gaps of two very tall trees. Instead of the cat scampering out of the trees, a very angry Professor McGonagall appeared and started walking towards her, her lips in a tight straight line.

Juno slowly walked backwards so as to make a quick escape, but instead she walked backwards into a tall, muscular frame. Turning around, she found herself looking up at the face of Professor Snape. Iris watched the pair carefully and saw that they had exchanged smiles that told her there was a secret between the two that only they knew.

McGonagall brought her back to her senses as she stopped in front of Iris. "Come with me,_ now_," she demanded. She beckoned Juno towards her and both girls followed their headmistress towards the school, Professor Snape and Professor Longbottom following behind them.

Down at the headmistress' office, McGonagall assigned the girls a week of detention for fighting in school bounds. Later that evening, the girls were cleaning out the Trophy Room that was located behind a door in the back of the Great Hall.

"This is your entire fault," Juno spat.

"My fault?" Iris screeched disbelievingly. "How is it my fault? I was doing perfectly fine learning spells with Jane, and then you come along and attack me."

"_Perfectly fine_?" Juno laughed haughtily. "Yeah, because learning how to make teeth larger is _sooo_ useful in the Wizarding World."

"Well—well, how do you know that you won't become a magical dentist _thing_ when you're older, huh?"

"Okay, two reasons. One, that's a muggle job, and two, you can use spells to fix your teeth."

"Exactly! That's why you'd need that spell."

"Not unless you were training to be a hamster!"

Iris glared at Juno before turning back to polishing a Quidditch trophy. There was an awkward silence, and Iris couldn't help but think how... _different _Juno was. One minute she was as mysterious as could be, and then the next she's starting up a fight with you. Iris wondered if Juno was a bit two-faced; had two different personalities: mysterious and silent, and fierce and crazed.

Setting her gaze back on Juno, she couldn't help but ask, "So, what's going on between you and Professor Snape?"

Iris saw a smile appear on Juno's lips, which quickly disappearing as she noticed Iris watching her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Juno snapped. "And if there was anything going on, it wouldn't be any of your business."

Iris could tell that Juno didn't want to talk about it, so she changed the subject.

"So, why do you care about my spells?" Iris stood up sitting on the table, using her telekinesis; the Trophy's polished them-selves.

"I don't care," Juno mumbled stubbornly, as she watched the trophy's polish themselves. "How do you do that?"

"Oh, I have an extra power or two," Iris answered. "It's Telekinesis. I saw that you have an extra power, too. You control elements, right?"

Iris saw Juno nod silently out of the corner of her eye, but she was completely oblivious to see that Juno had become very annoyed after that.

_Dear Diary,_

_How can I begin to describe my day? _

_You know that completely ignorant and mysterious girl I met the other day, Juno Valentine? Yes, well, we had a little run in today. When I was just practising spells with her, as innocent as can be, she charges up to me and starts a duel, mimicking how pitiful Jane was at teaching the right material! Of course, I learnt a lot of spells from the duel, but I also got injured quite a bit. _

_The funniest part of the duel was when I threw McGonagall at the tree. Yes, _McGonagall_. She was in the form of a cat, so I didn't know until she came storming from the Forbidden Forest. Anyway, we got in trouble after that. We had detention with Filch and we had to clean the trophies in the Trophy room, _without magic._ And there were _HUNDREDS_ of trophies in there. I almost committed suicide—that's a joke._

_Anyway. I did notice the total of three things about Juno today; one, she has two personalities (it's like, one second she's all mysterious, then the next all nasty, and afterwards she's all nice), two, she can control elements (like water, fire, earth, ect — I wonder if she can do anything else?), and three, there seems to be something going on with Professor Snape and her, because I saw them share a secret smile when we'd just finished our duel (I wonder what it is?). _

_I think most of this year is going to be devoted to finding out who Juno Valentine really is._

_- Iris, xx_


End file.
